Confesiones
by LScarlet
Summary: Ikki simpre ha visto a Ringo como una mujer. Pero, ¿ella siente lo mismo? "¿Por qué habla tanto con Kazu? Ahhh" Ringo x Ikki. Pasad y leed. Aviso de lemon.


Bueeeno. Aquí tenemos un nuevo fic! Esta vez es un Ringo x Ikki.

Es la primera vez que me adentro a escribir fuera de Fairy Tail así que no seáis muy duros .

Air Gear pertenece a: Oh! Great (Ogure Ito). Yo solo he tomado sus personajes para crear una historia sin animo de lucro.

Disfrutadla! Y recordad que podéis seguirme en twitter: Lauraliinares

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones<strong>

Ringo se levantó al escuchar como alguien la llamaba. Abrió uno de sus ojos y se encontró con un Ikki que decía su nombre en voz baja una y otra vez. Ringo gruñó como respuesta, haciéndole saber al chico que la había despertado.

- Es bastante pronto para ir a clase, ¿te apetece que hoy salgamos nosotros antes y nos desviemos un poco de camino a clase y damos un paseo con los Air Treks?

- Hm… Te odio, Ikki… Estaba teniendo un sueño bastante bonito…

- Venga Ringo, seguro que conmigo te lo pasas mucho mejor que con ese sueño que estabas teniendo. Anda, vamos. Venga, levanta dormilona.

- Tsk. Voy.

Ringo se levantó y vió como Ikki ya estaba vestido con su uniforme pero no solo vió eso, también vió como éste se ponía rojo mientras miraba su cuerpo. Ringo bajó la vista y se quedó escandalizada. Cuando se había levantado de la cama no había recordado que la noche anterior se fue a dormir simplemente con una camiseta de tirantes que le estaba algo corta y en ropa interior.

Ringo intentó taparse todo lo que pudo y le gritó a Ikki que se fuese de su habitación. Ella se puso su uniforme tan rápido como pudo y salieron a patinar los dos juntos.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no salían a entrenar los dos solos e Ikki lo echaba demasiado de menos. Verla volar con sus patines, saltando ante él, haciendo piruetas y giros que parecían imposibles, siempre le hacía sentir como si estuviese viendo a un ángel volar.

Al principio, él siempre solía ir a ver a Simca entrenar porque no sabía nada de que Ringo supiese patinar tan bien como lo hacía pero desde que lo descubrió todo prefería un millón de veces verla a ella antes que a Simca. Sobre todo cuando patinaba con el uniforme escolar. Era en ese momento cuando él fascinaba con ella, como mujer. En ocasiones, su falda se levantaba tan rápido que no era capaz de taparse a tiempo y era en esos momentos cuando el corazón de él se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la vista.

Tragó saliva al ver como Ringo se deslizaba fluidamente ante él, dando leves giros y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, ella le sonreía dulcemente obligándole a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Aquella maldita chica le volvía loco.

- Ikki. ¿En qué piensas?

Ikki había dejado de patinar y al alzar la vista, se encontró con una Ringo que le miraba a los ojos desde muy cerca.

- ¡O-oye! Ringo n-no te acerques tanto.

- Oh, perdona Ikki.

Ringo se separó y el chico se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir al instante. Levantó su mano ante la vista de ella. Ringo le miró extrañada.

- ¿Quieres que patinemos juntos de verdad?

Ella miró de nuevo la mano y levantó la suya también, uniéndola con la de él. Ikki entrelazó sus dedos y bajó sus manos. Ambos empezaron a patinar lentamente, era un ritmo perfecto para que Ringo no tuviese que preocuparse por su falda y para que Ikki pudiese observarla cada segundo.

Llegaron a clase justo a tiempo y cuando Ringo rompió el contacto para quitarse los patines y dirigirse a su casillero, Ikki se sintió vacío.

Ikki se pasó el resto de clases observando como Ringo reía y charlaba con sus amigas y con Kazu. ¿Desde cuándo le tenía celos a Kazu? Aquel cabello castaño y ese gorro que le quedaba demasiado bien. Y esa maldita sonrisa cuando su Ringo le hablaba. Esa sonrisa que a veces tenía ganas de partirle. Deja de hablarle a Ringo… ¡Maldito Kazu!

No sabía cuándo había pasado pero estaba frente a ellos dos, con los puños cerrados.

- ¿Ikki? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh? Oh, nada nada. Es solo que… Hm… Quería preguntarte si quieres que volvamos juntos a casa, Ringo.

- Bueno, Kazu se había ofrecido a acompañarme ya que él también se había traído sus Air Treks hoy.

- Tsk.

Ikki sintió esas ganas de matar a alguien casi imposibles de contener. Kazu. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, le habría torturado hasta que le prometiese que dejaría a su querida Ringo en paz pero se trataba de Kazu, su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso si aquello les hacía felices a los dos, no debería hacerle feliz a él también? Pues no era así. Se sentía triste, decepcionado y celoso. Muy celoso. Se saltó el resto de clases. Ikki simplemente se puso sus patines y paseó por toda la ciudad, dejando que el aire le golpease en la cara y así poder olvidar un momento a Ringo.

Llegó a lo más alto de la ciudad y se detuvo, mirando hacia el cielo. Un pájaro pasó por encima de él. _Que sencillo sería todo si simplemente fuera un ave y me dedicase solamente a volar por el hermoso cielo azul. _Justo cuando terminó de pensar aquello, la sonrisa de Ringo apareció en su mente. _Pero moriría si no pudiese verla nunca más, ella es la que hace que tenga alas._

- Hola, Ikki.

Ikki se giró al escuchar su nombre y vió a la dueña de sus sueños mirándole preocupada.

- ¿Ringo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Kazu?

Ringo se acercó a él y se sentó en la barandilla.

- Kazu me acompañó a casa pero al ver que tú no estabas allí, decidí ir a buscarte.

Ikki miró el reloj, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían terminado las clases.

- No has tardado mucho en encontrarme.

- Sabía perfectamente donde estarías. En el lugar más alto, soñando con volar. Como siempre.

- Ahora tengo nuevos sueños.

- Vaya, eso sí que ha sido inesperado. ¿Y cuáles son?

Él simplemente la miró. Ella era su sueño, pero ¿cómo podía decírselo? No podía. Ringo siempre había sido demasiado bondadosa y amable. Si le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, sería capaz de estar con él solo porque no quería que sufriese. Y entonces sería ella la que sufriría y ¿qué clase de persona quería que la persona a la que amaba sufriese? Solo los egoístas. Y él no lo era. Dios, la amaba tanto que sería capaz de dejarla marchar si ello conllevaba su felicidad eterna.

Lo único que deseaba era poder decirle algún día que la amaba. Que ella supiese sus sentimientos. Poder liberarse de esa carga que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que la veía con cualquier otro chico. _Ringo, te amo. _

- ¿Ikki? ¿¡Ikki!? ¡IKKI!

- ¿Eh?

- Llevo llamándote media hora, te has quedado quieto mirando a la nada y no me respondías.

- Estaba pensando.

- Vaya fenómeno inesperado, el señor Ikki pensando.

- Oye Ringo, deja de reírte de mí o tendré que enfadarme.

- No tengo miedo de ti, después de todo… Eres muy lento.

- ¿Lento eh? Ya verás.

Dicho esto, ambos empezaron a perseguirse el uno al otro. Ringo era muy rápida y él no quería alcanzarla del todo pues le encantaba observarla patinar delante suya.

Llegaron a casa algo tarde y todos estaban ya durmiendo, fueron despacio hasta la habitación de Ringo y dejaron los Air Treks allí. Ringo miró a Ikki y le deseó buenas noches esperando a que este saliese de su habitación pero no lo hacía.

Ikki estaba manteniendo una discusión interna. Estaban todos dormidos, ahora era el momento de decirle todo lo que pensaba. Pero hacía nada había prometido que lo guardaría dentro hasta que supiese si ella sentía lo mismo que él. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? Él se lo había ocultado muy bien. ¿Y si ella estaba haciendo lo mismo? ¿Y si ella también le quería pero lo mantenía oculto? _Ringo, necesito una señal. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero hacerte sufrir. Ringo…_

- Ikki, ¿estás bien? Últimamente estás como ido…

- Verás Ringo…Hay una cosa que deseo decirte desde hace mucho pero nunca encuentro el momento ni el lugar idóneo…

- ¿Es algo complicado, Ikki?

- Lo es…

- Ven.

Ringo le tomó de la mano y se acercó a su cama donde ambos se sentaron. Entrelazó sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca donde besó el dorso de la mano de él.

- Dímelo, Ikki.

El nombrado sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir el contacto de los labios de Ringo en su piel. ¿Acaso esa era la señal que tanto había estado buscando? ¿Este era el momento de soltarlo todo? ¿De soltar todo aquello que había estado ocultando durante años?

- Ringo… Yo… Lo soltaré todo y si después quieres pegarme o decirme lo que desees, hazlo y no me mientas, por favor.

- Claro, Ikki.

- Hace tiempo que siento esto… Es como una sensación de calidez cuando veo tu rostro, mi estómago se agita y mi corazón se acelera. Sé lo que eso significa y créeme cuando te digo que intenté retenerlo, intenté que no avanzase porque eras como mi hermana, pero cuanto más lo sentía, menos pensaba que lo fueses. Eras una mujer para mí. Eras y eres la chica más guapa, inteligente, dulce, torpe, rápida, cuando vuelas es como… Y cuando sonríes siento que… Y entonces es cuando todo mi cuerpo reacciona a ti y todo me da vueltas y las nubes parecen estar más cerca, el viento te hace flotar como un hada y yo solo quiero volar a tu lado, tan junto a ti como pueda pero a veces siento como te alejas y todo se ensombrece y los pájaros dejan de cantar y cuando hablas con Kazu los puños me duelen de tanto apretarlos, mi mandíbula se encaja y solo quiero gritar pero luego me sonríes y todo se desvanece dejando únicamente una paz que soy incapaz de describir…

- O-oye Ikki, no… No entiendo, deja de hablar tan deprisa y explícate mejor. No entiendo ni una palabra.

- ¡Te amo! Te amo tanto que duele, aquí en el pecho. Cuando pienso en ti siento felicidad y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo porque sé que no eres mía y eso me mata porque sé que necesito verte cada mañana cuando me despierte y cuando me vaya a ir a dormir. Te amo y te amo cada segundo más. Y también sé que eres esa estrella que siempre deseo alcanzar cuando vuelo.

Ikki agachó la cabeza cuando lo hubo soltado todo, siendo consciente de que acababa de confesárselo todo.

Ringo por su parte no tenía palabras. Quería a Ikki, lo sabía pero esto era tan repentino que ni siquiera sabía que debía decir ante aquella confesión.

Ikki sentía el silencio como algo que le estaba matando. Le dolía cada segundo en que el rechazo se hacía más real. ¿Cómo había creído que una chica tan magnífica como Ringo pensaría en él como algo más que un hermano? Se levantó dispuesto a irse cuando sintió como Ringo cogía su brazo.

- Déjame ir, Ringo. Por favor.

- Aún no has escuchado lo que tengo que decirte.

- Sé lo que vas a decir, ya lo supon…

- Te amo, Ikki.

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo también te amo. Muchísimo.

Ikki no podía llegar a creérselo. ¿Ella le correspondía? ¿Ella le quería? _¿Qué es esta euforia que siento por todo mi cuerpo? _

Él dejó que aquel sentimiento de amor correspondido le llenase y cogiendo a Ringo por la cintura, unió sus labios en un casto beso que poco a poco fue profundizándose. Se separaron un momento, lo justo como para que Ikki mordiese el labio de ella no muy fuerte mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella, quitándosela. Ringo hizo lo mismo con toda la ropa de él. Le dio un leve empujón, provocando que cayese en la cama y movió sus caderas al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus manos por su cintura y la falda caía ante los ojos de Ikki. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él mientras acariciaba el pecho de este y besaba su cuello. Ikki los despojó del resto de ropa que les quedaba y se puso encima de ella.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Hazlo ya, Ikki.

Él tomó las palabras de ella como una señal de salida y se introdujo en ella con cuidado de hacerle el menor daño posible. Sintió esa pequeña barrera prueba de la virginidad de ella impedirle el paso. Entrelazó sus manos y mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba, rompió esa capa entrando completamente en su interior.

Permanecieron quietos esperando a que el dolor que ella sentía cesase. Ringo movió sus caderas indicando que ya no sentía apenas nada y a partir de ese momento, en el ambiente solo se oían los jadeos y gemidos de dos personas que se demostraban físicamente lo mucho que se amaban desde el corazón.

* * *

><p>Yyyy ya! Un poco de lemon aunque no ha sido muy mucho... Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews ya que eso es lo que a mi me hace saber qué es lo que pensáis de mi historia!<p>

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO FIC ! OS QUIERO *.* REVIEEEEWS REVIEEEEWS!**


End file.
